Island Farewell
by Dep Jung
Summary: Tap.. Tap.. suara itu semakin mendekat, membuat Luhan makin ketakutan dan menangis dalam diam disudut ruangan tersebut. ia tidak ingin bernasib buruk / EXO / island farewell / HunHan , and other's pair. 'ini semua karna kau Chanyeol' Sehun meremas kerah baju Chanyeol kuat, Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menatap Sehun penuh kebencian! 'sudahlah ini semua sudah terjadi Sehun'
1. Chapter 1

**Island Farewell**

By Dep Jung

Cast : HunHan, and Other's pairing EXO

Genre : Horor . Mistery . Angst . Darkfic

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Disclaimer : The original of my thinking

Warning : Typo(s) . BoysLove . AU . OOC . dll

Don't like don't read

* * *

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan akhir tahun, ke-dua belas namja sedang memikirkan kemana mereka akan berlibur. Mereka tinggal disatu asrama sudah dua tahun, karna mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama. Mereka sekarang sedang merundingkan secara bersama-sama kemana tujuan berlibur, dan pada akhirnya tanpa ada paksaan mereka memilih untuk berlibur ke sebuah pulau. Awalnya mereka ingin ke Pulau Jeju yang terletak dinegara mereka, namun mereka ingin hal baru dan mengurungkan niat untuk ke pulau Jeju nan indah tersebut. Terjadi perdebatan yang cukup panjang, namun perdebatan tersebut ternyata menghasilkan hasil yang baik. Mereka akan pergi berlibur ke Pulau bernama Farewell di Hawai karna dirasa Pulau itu cukup bagus dan mungkin cocok untuk liburan mereka kali ini. siapa tahu di Pulau tersebut mereka akan mendapatkan hal yang baru.

''baiklah, jadi kita pergi kesana seminggu lagi ne'' ucap namja berkulit putih, yang diketahui bernama Suho.

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk mematuhi ucapan namja tersebut, karna mereka percaya pada namja tersebut yang diketahui posisinya adalah leader di antara mereka.

Namun tampak kegelisahan diraut wajah disalah satu namja diantara mereka semua. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, seharusnya ia senang dengan ini semua. Berlibur akhir tahun bersama sahabat-sahabatnya ini, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang memang kuat untuk mengatakan 'tidak jangan kesana'.

Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan yang ada pada dirinya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya dengan panjang tetapi pelan.

Namja itu ingin mengatakan pendapatnya tentang tujuan ke Pulau , karna ia rasa ke pulau Jeju itu lebih baik. Belum lagi tentang kegelisahannya yang muncul begitu saja kini berkecamuk didalam pikirannya. Ia sesekali memandang Suho dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang mungkin tengah asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya.

''aku rasa ke Pulau Jeju itu lebih baik'' ucapnya dengan sedikit ragu, karna ia takut ada penolakan dari sahabat-sahabatnya untuk ini.

''apa yang kau bicarakan Luhan? Bukankah tadi kita semua telah sepakat membicarakan untuk ke Pulau ?'' ucap seorang namja bermata panda tersebut yang tadinya tengah asik bercanda dengan Kris.

Luhan terdiam, pemikiran yang tepat. Luhan tahu mereka semua pasti akan mengabaikan pendapatnya ini. namun bagaimana juga ia harus membatalkan ini semua.

''t tapi, perasaanku tidak enak'' ujarnya. Sontak mereka semua segera memandang Luhan dengan tatapan heran. Bukankah tadi Luhan juga menyetujui kesepakatan tempat liburan kali ini? mengapa sangat tiba-tiba ia mengatakan ini? ada apa dengannya? Oh.. Luhan pun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengatakan ini semua secara tiba-tiba setelah apa yang ia ucapkan kalau ia menyetujuinya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka semua diruangan ini, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Luhan lagi. Luhan yang mengerti kediaman diantara mereka, ia pun langsung mendongakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk karna berpikir. Ia menatap sahabat-sahabatnya itu memberi tatapan penuh kegelisahan. Menghela napasnya berat dan ia pun mulai angkat bicara.

''entah kenapa, aku merasakan keganjalan pada Pulau itu. Awalnya aku tahu bahwa aku menyetujui itu semua, karna yang kutahu pulau itu cocok untuk berlibur. Tapi, rasa setuju itu tidak bertahan lama dalam pikiranku. Seperti.. ada sesuatu yang datang tiba-tiba kedalam pikiranku, ini benar-benar membuatku—'' luhan berhenti sejenak, memberi jeda pada ucapannya sebelum ia melanjutkannya kembali ''membuatku t-takut akan kehilangan kalian jika kita pergi kesana''

Luhan berhenti bicara, pertanda kalau ia memang sudah selesai dengan pembicaraannya tersebut. Luhan terdiam berpikir, kenapa semua diam? Apa ia diabaikan disini? Hei ayolah ia hanya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya saat ini, dengan sedikit berharap kalau semua sahabatnya setuju dengan ucapan Luhan.

Setelah lima menit mereka terdiam, Luhan tahu mereka semua masih berpikir tentang ini semua. Luhan mencoba mengerti keadaan yang memang agak terkesan aneh mungkin bagi mereka.

Suara tepuk tangan yang sangat keras memecahkan keheningan mereka semua yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Sontak reaksi mereka semua terkejut dengan namja yang bertepuk tangan sekeras itu, dan sekarang ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukankah aneh disaat seperti ini malah tertawa seperti itu? Apa ini semua lucu?

''cerita yang sangat bagus Luhan hahaha'' ucap Chanyeol, namja itu heboh sendirian yang sekarang memegangi perutnya sendiri.

Mereka semua saling pandang memandang satu sama lain. Rasanya tidak ada satupun adegan sirkus yang lewat ataupun sebuah dongeng yang lucu yang baru diceritakan.

'apa ini lucu? Chanyeol yang bodoh atau aku ? aku tidak sedang bercerita sesuatu yang lucu. Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang sedang kurasakan' batin Luhan berbicara.

Luhan menopang dagunya pada telapak tangan, tampak rasa sedikit kecewa dengan respon semua sahabatnya yang hanya diam, dan.. Chanyeol yang gila malah menertawainya. Ia menghela napasnya berat, dipikir tak akan ada gunanya ia berada diruangan ini lama-lama karna hanya menunggu jawaban dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Huh, tidakkah salah satu diantara mereka semua membelanya saat ini? bahkan Sehun orang yang ia cintai tidak membelanya. Tidakkah diantara mereka peka terhadap apa yang ia rasakan? Ah mustahil rasanya.

Dengan mendecak pelan, Luhan berdiri dan melangkah berniat untuk meninggalkan ruang tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar salah satu diantara sahabatnya itu berucap, Luhan menajamkan telinganya ia sangat berharap temannya mengucapkan kalau ia setuju dengan pemikiran Luhan.

''Luhan benar, lebih baik kita membatalkan untuk pergi kesana'' ucap namja ber-dimple deep bernama Lay itu.

Tertampang diwajah Luhan, sebuah senyuman merekah diwajahnya. Ternyata ada juga orang yang mengerti perasaannya. Namun ia berpikir lagi, tidakkah satu orang yang membelanya itu tidak cukup? Kini dua berbanding sepuluh orang? Yang pasti yang dua orang itu akan kalah.

Tidakkah ada yang ingin membelanya lagi? Mungkin tidak, baiklah.

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnnya meninggalkan mereka semua didalam keheningan yang terlihat seperti mereka sedang berpikir. Mungkin saat ia kembali bertemu mereka, mereka semua akan berubah pikiran.

Sesaat Luhan masuk mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang, membicarakan apa yang dimaksud ucapan Luhan tadi.

''aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu'' ucap Suho mengambil alih pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

''kau pikir aku tidak? Aku sangat heran dengannya'' ucap namja tan, Kai.

Merasa lagi-lagi berpikir, Chanyeol yang menatapi mereka semua satu persatu menghela napasnya berat, tidak tahu apa lagi sebenarnya yang mereka pikirkan.

''sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, kita akan kesana! Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Pulau itu cukup indah kan? Mungkin Luhan hanya, yah sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya tapi aku yakin jika kita menyetujui ini semua Luhan akan menyetujuinya juga'' ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

''...''

Diam?

Kenapa semua terdiam? Apa ia salah bicara?

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela napas berat yang terlihat kesal karna tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanggapinya. Oh sungguh kasihan Park Chanyeol.

''tidak adakah yang ingin menanggapiku?'' Chanyeol angkat bicara. ''hei ayolah, Suho tadi kau bilang kita kesana akan seminggu lagi kan? Mari kita berkemas dari sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi''

''Chanyeol.. aku percaya dengan Luhan'' ucap salah satu namja bernama Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas ''Baekhyun, kau ini terlalu takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu Baekhyun'' balasnya pada ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul pada Chanyeol, dan ia hanya mengangguk menuruti apa kata Chanyeol.

''baiklah, kita akan kesana. Kurasa kita harus berkemas dari sekarang. Chanyeol dan Suho yang mengurus tiket, pasport dan sebagainya'' ucap Oh Sehun. Yang diketahui ia adalah namja yang dicintai oleh Luhan.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju termasuk Lay yang membela Luhan tadi, walau agak sedikit ragu.

Mereka semua bangun beranjak dari posisi duduk, berjalan ke kamar masing-masing mungkin berencana untuk mengkemas barang-barang mereka masing-masing walau waktu masih seminggu lagi.

Luhan ternyata mendengarkan perbincangan mereka semua dibalik pintu kamarnya, tak jauh letak kamarnya dengan ruangan tersebut sehingga ia dapat mendengar ini semua. Ia menguping, karna ia rasa ia harus tahu apa yang akan mereka putuskan. Ternyata mereka semua tidak berubah pikiran, tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan Luhan. Luhan pun hanya mendengus kesal, kecewa. Tapi ia mencoba untuk meghilangkan rasa ini semua, rasa yang tidak enak yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan biasa, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal satu hari lagi mereka semua akan segera menikmati liburan akhir tahun, tidak terasa waktu seminggu ini cukup cepat. Semuanya sudah berkemas dari jauh-jauh hari, Chanyeol dan Suho pun telah mengurus semuanya.

Luhan ke lantai atas, berjalan menghampiri sebuah balkon. Ia menghirup udara yang lumayan membuatnya tenang disore ini.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya panjang namun sangat pelan, ia mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri masih ragu, rasanya.. tak ingin berlibur kesana.

Menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar ia berhenti untuk memikirkan hal yang buruk tentang ini semua. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

''apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?'' tanyanya, mengernyit. Luhan menoleh pada namja itu, ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya ''tidak, aku tidak apa Xiumin'' jawabnya. Xiumin hanya mengangguk paham walau Xiumin tahu Luhan sedang tidak apa-apa.

''apa kau masih berpikir soal itu? Soal rencana berlibur kita?'' tanyanya lagi. Luhan menunduk seketika, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia tidak bisa berbohong, ia selalu berkata jujur jika ada sesuatu hal yang berkecamuk dipikirannya. Luhan hanya mengangguk yang artinya berkata iya pada Xiumin.

Xiumin menghela napasnya pelan dan kembal tersenyum sebelum menatap Luhan, ia mencoba menenangkan Luhan ''Luhan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja'' Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Xiumin tersenyum, dan berjalan kedalam meninggalkan Luhan yang sendirian.

Xiumin benar, semua akan baik-baik saja. Batinnya.

Ia pun kembali memandangi pemandangan dari balkon tersebut, dan memejamkan mata kembali menikmati hembusan hilir angin yang kini bertambah dingin menerpa wajahnya.

''apa yang kau lakukan?'' Luhan mendengar suara dari belakangnya, tak perlu melihat siapa yang datang ia sudah tahu kalau itu adalah Sehun. Ya Oh Sehun, namja yang ia cintai.

Luhan masih tetap terdiam tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

''masuklah, cuaca semakin dingin diluar. Dan siapkan semuanya lagi sebelum kita semua berangkat besok.

''bisakah kau tidak membicarakan tentang itu?'' ucap Luhan. Sehun heran apa yang Luhan maksud.

''pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri. Jangan ganggu aku Sehun'' ucapnya lagi.

Tanpa basa basi, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Tidak! Bukan ini sebenarnya yang Luhan mau, ia tidak ingin sendiri. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin Sehun menemaninya, disini. tapi Sehun selalu tidak mengerti apa yang ia mau, belum lagi tentang Luhan yang mencintainya. Sehun mengetahui kalau Luhan mencintainya, tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun mengenai hal itu. Apa Sehun tidak menyukainya atau bahkan tidak mencintainya?

Luhan hanya bisa menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabatnya, sama seperti yang lainnya. Tapi sebenarnya, Luhan ingin menganggap Sehun lebih dari sahabat-sahabatnya. 'Rasanya sakit Sehun, apa kau tidak tahu rasa sakit yang hinggap dihatiku ini? menunggumu.. itu selalu ku lakukan, lalu kau sama sekali tidak pernah membalas perasaan ini,mengucapkan kata 'cinta' dari bibirmu untukku itu sangat sulit didapatkan! Kenapa hatimu sedingin ini seperti wajahmu itu?' batin Luhan.

Luhan rasa sudah cukup ia berada disini, merasakan angin yang semakin kencang, membuat cuaca semakin dingin. Ia masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu balkon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa pagi telah tiba, semilir angin pagi bertiup menyentuh kulit-kulit mereka. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, nampak ke dua belas namja sudah bersiap diri untuk menikmati liburan akhir tahun ini. mereka menuju bandara dengan menaiki mobil yang berbeda. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol berada dimobil berwarna hitam sedangkan sisanya Sehun, Kai, Suho, Lay, Tao, dan Kris berada dimobil berwarna silver.

Luhan memilih untuk selalu bersama Xiumin, karna menurut Luhan, Xiumin bisa menenangkan perasaannya. Luhan sengaja tidak ingin satu mobil dengan Sehun, karna itu hanya membuatnya sebal sendiri melihat sikap Sehun yang sedingin es.

Terlihat didalam mobil yang berisi Luhan beserta kawan lainnya terlihat santai dan tenang kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berceloteh tiada henti dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika meihat mereka berisik seperti itu, lihatlah Xiumin dan Chen begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Tapi ketika melihat Kyungsoo, pandangan matanya terlihat memandang ke depan kosong seperti tatapan orang yang sedang bersedih, membuat Luhan bertanya.

''ada apa Kyungsoo?'' Luhan bertanya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum pada Luhan ''tidak apa-apa'' Luhan mengernyit, tidak mungkin kalau tidak apa-apa, wajahnya saja seperti orang yang sedih. ''Kai! Kau tidak bersamanya?'' tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab melainkan hanya menunduk dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan ''tidak'' singkat. Luhan mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua telah sampai dibandara, sekitar setengah jam perjalanan mereka semua.

Mereka semua segera memasuki bandara dan bersama-sama memasuki pesawat tujuan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Luhan ingin duduk bersama Xiumin, tapi Chen sudah merebut Xiumin duluan. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, Suho dengan Lay, Tao sudah jelas dengan Kris. Kini sisa Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo. Jelas saja ia memilih lebih baik dengan Kyungsoo.

''Kyungsoo, apa kau ingin duduk bersamaku?'' tanya Luhan

''aku ma—''

''dia duduk denganku Luhan'' ucap Kai. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, Kai menyebalkan. Ia pun langsung kembali ketempat duduknya, mungkin ia akan sendiri.

Tak lama, pramugari masuk dan memberi pengarahan karna pesawat akan segera terbang. Luhan menoleh ke sebelahnya yang kosong, benar.. Sehun tak ingin bersamanya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sembari mendengarkan apa yang pramugari itu bicarakan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kalau ada orang yang duduk disebelahnya, Luhan membuka matanya sigap dan melihat siapa orang itu, dia.. Sehun.

''Luhan'' panggilnya. Luhan menjawab malas ''ada apa''

''sampai kapan kau bersikap tak peduli denganku?''

Dalam hati rasanya Luhan terkejut mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu. Ada apa dengannya? ..

''bersikaplah seperti biasa Luhan, kumohon'' Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya, dalam hati ia tersenyum ternyata Sehun sangat menginginkan perhatiannya.

Pesawat pun terbang~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai dibandara . satu sama lain diharapkan jangan berpisah, sebab ini adalah negri orang, kalau sampai tersesat? Mereka tidak punya arah mau kemana mereka nanti.

Mereka bersama-sama menuju mobil atau yang kita ketahui, taxi. Seperti biasa mereka menaiki mobil yang berbeda, sebab tidak mungkin jika satu mobil bersama-sama.

Mobil itu pun melaju mengantarkan mereka semua ketujuan.

.

.

Mereka semua tiba disebuah penginapan, cukup ramai ternyata. Senyum merekah terpancar diwajah ke dua belas namja.

Luhan tersenyum, ''semua akan baik-baik saja''ucapnya sendiri.

Mereka memasuki penginapan tersebut, mengambil kunci kamar masing-masing yang sebelumnya saat berada di Korea, Suho dan Chanyeol sudah mengurus ini semua.

Mereka berjalan masing-masing menuju kamar.

Luhan memasuki kamar bernomor 123, kamar yang bersebelahan dengan Suho. Luhan masuk dan melihat-lihat isi kamar tersebut. ''bagus'' ucapnya.

Tok tok,

Luhan berjalan kearah pintu, dan membukakannya dilihat Suho sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

''ada apa?'' tanya Luhan. ''kita akan mengunjungi laut yang dekat dengan penginapan ini, tapi kurasa nanti sore saja karna aku ingin istirahat, kau dan juga yang lainnya pasti membutuhkan istirahat'' Luhan mengangguk setuju, ''baiklah, selamat beristirahat. Aku akan memberi tahu yang lainnya'' ucapnya tersenyum, lalu pergi ke kamar teman-teman yang lainnya.

Luhan menutup pintu, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur yang ia rasa nyaman.

Luhan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah karna perjalanan tadi cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16:00 mereka semua sudah berkumpul di lobi. Bersiap-siap menuju laut, ah tidak. Mereka ternyata mengurungkan niat yang hanya berkunjung kelaut, mereka akan ke suatu pulau yang terletak tak jauh dari laut tersebut. Ini memang sebenarnya tujuan mereka pergi ke pulau itu. Nampak, masing-masing dari mereka telah membawa tas ransel yang berisikan keperluan mereka.

.

.

Mereka menghampiri nelayan dan beserta kapal tentunya.

''permisi, kita ingin ke pulau sebelah sana, apa kau bisa mengantarkan kami?'' tanya Suho sesopan mungkin.

''farewell?'

''iya benar itu, bisakah kau mengantarkan?''

Nelayan itu mengangguk, mereka semua segera menaiki kapal tersebut.

.

..

.

..

.

TBC

..

.

..

Keep or delete?

Banyak minat, dep usahain update cepat^^

Oiyaa pen name dep sebelumnya yang ''kaesungyoung'' diganti jadi Dep Jung~ kkk..

Itu karna dep pen lebih akrab aja sama readers~ dep itu nama panggilan singkat author disekola dan dimana pun itu *gajuga tapi.., dan Jung itu adalah nama marga kesukaan dep #gananya

Dan untuk fic ini, nama pulau farewell di hawai itutuh gaada :D itu cuma hayalan semata doang heheeeee.. eiyaa sorry for typos-_- ga ngecek ulang lagi, langsung save dan update._.v

And Last..

Mind to review? Thank you..


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16:00 mereka semua sudah berkumpul di lobi. Bersiap-siap menuju laut, ah tidak. Mereka ternyata mengurungkan niat yang hanya berkunjung kelaut, mereka akan ke suatu pulau yang terletak tak jauh dari laut tersebut. Ini memang sebenarnya tujuan mereka pergi ke pulau itu. Nampak, masing-masing dari mereka telah membawa tas ransel yang berisikan keperluan mereka.

.

.

Mereka menghampiri nelayan dan beserta kapal tentunya.

''permisi, kita ingin ke pulau sebelah sana, apa kau bisa mengantarkan kami?'' tanya Suho sesopan mungkin.

''farewell?'

''iya benar itu, bisakah kau mengantarkan?''

Nelayan itu mengangguk, mereka semua segera menaiki kapal tersebut.

.

..

.

..

Island Farewell.

Dep Jung

.

.

.

Kapal telah melaju, semua terlihat menikmati suasana seperti ini dengan pasangannya masing-masing, bercanda tertawa, memadu kasih dan sebagainya tak terkecuali dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya bersandar pada tepi tempat duduknya, merasa ia ingin seperti yang lain, merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Yah,, memang disini yang tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa hanya Luhan—Sehun. Tapi, sebenarnya ia mempunyai rasa pada Sehun, entahlah dengan Sehun, ia rasa tak ada gunanya memperdulikan Sehun.

Luhan hendak memejamkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengintrupsinya sehingga tak jadi menutu matanya.

''Luhan, tersenyumlah jangan hendak tidur seperti ini'' Luhan hanya bergumam mendengar celotehan Baekhyun.

''aishh kau ini, bermainlah dengan Sehun, kurasa ia juga merasa kesepian karna tak mempunyai pasangan'' Ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'tak mempunyai pasangan' sambil melirik pada Sehun yang ternyata telah meliriknya dengan tajam, membuat Baekhyun menelan liurnya. Tak berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan pun juga memasang tatapan tak enak pada dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka berdua, malah semakin kuat niatnya untuk menggoda mereka berdua.

''ayolah, aku akan mengambil gambar kalian nanti ketika kalian sedang bermain. Luhan, aku tahu kau menginginkan itu. Kau juga Sehun, pasti ingin juga kan?'' goda Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Dari jarak duduk yang berjauhan, Sehun dan Luhan menatap satu sama lain, namun Luhan segera memalingkan pandangannya pada sisi lain.

''sudahlah Baekhyun, aku yakin tak lama mereka akan yahhh.. seperti itu'' ucap Kris yang sedang merangkul pasangannya Tao. Baekhyun mengangguk, melangkah pergi ke sisi Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berdiaman.

.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun sesaat sebelum ia memejamkan matanya kembali, ia rasa lebih baik tidur dibanding harus diam saja seperti ini.

Tap..

Luhan merasa ada yang mendekati dirinya saat ini, tak menghiraukan siapa itu, Luhan terus memaksakan matanya untuk tidak terbuka. Tak lama, Luhan merasakan hembusan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya, makin terheran siapa yang berani-beraninya mendekatkan wajahnya itu.

''kau tidur eoh?'' tanyanya pada Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya, Luhan mengerutkan alisnya sangat tahu suara ini. berniat untuk membuka matanya tapi tidak jadi .

''aku tahu kau tidak tidur kan?'' ucapnya lagi, Luhan membuka matanya sebelah seolah-olah mengintip, yang benar saja intipan matanya langsung bertemu kontak dengan mata Sehun yang sedang menatapnya, begitu dekat saat ini. luhan melebarkan matanya perlahan, mengerjab-ngejab matanya seakan ia baru saja bangun.

''hh, kau menganggu tidurku Sehun'' gerutu Luhan sembari memalingkan wajahnya pada arah lain karna Sehun terus memandanginya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan berkata ''kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kau tidak tidur'' ucap Sehun sambil mengacak pelan surai Luhan dan duduk disampingnya.

Luhan mendecak, menoleh pada Sehun yang kini sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah lain lagi, tak berniat untuk berbicara apa-apa. keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'ayolah Sehun, ajak aku berbicara atau terserah apapun itu yang bisa membuatku terus bersamamu seperti saat ini. apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat ingin kau yang mengajakku berbicara duluan. Hei ayolah, kau tahu kan aku menyuka— ah tidak maksudku mencintaimu Sehun' batin Luhan mengoceh kesal

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, dilihat Luhan tengah memasang raut wajah yang sedikit tak mengenakkan, ini membuat Sehun terheran dan mengernyit. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya dan bertanya namun tidak jadi karna Luhan tiba-tiba saja berdiri sembari menghentakkan kaki kanannya dan hendak berjalan, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sehingga Luhan terduduk kembali. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sebal, Sehun pun tidak tahu Luhan kenapa.

''kau kenapa?'' tanya Sehun datar, dan Luhan tak ingin menjawab itu malahan ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sehun segera menarik wajah Luhan agar Luhan menatap Sehun dan menjawabnya, jujur, Sehun tak suka Luhan yang seperti ini, hanya menggeleng menjawab Sehun. Mungkin Luhan memang tadi hendak tidur tapi ia menganggunya, pikir Sehun.

''hh, baiklah'' ucap Sehun seraya menarik Luhan mendekat padanya. Luhan membelakakan matanya dalam hati bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sehun?

''maaf tadi telah menganggu tidurmu, sekarang tidurlah'' ucap Sehun lagi yang sekarang tengah mendekap Luhan. Luhan merasa ini sebuah mimpi, ini pertama kalinya Sehun seperti ini dengannya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Luhan juga tidak mengerti. Didalam dekapan, ia mendengar detakkan jantung Sehun yang berdetak secara teratur tak seperti dirinya yang kini tengah berdetak kencang. Luhan tersenyum simpul, betapa senangnya ia, Luhan hanya mengeratkan tangannya yang kini berada dipinggang Sehun. Sehun pun yang mengerti segera mengeratkan dekapannya pada Luhan, Sehun juga sempat tersenyum sebelum ia menyusul Luhan kedalam mimpi—Sehun tertidur.

Ke-sepuluh namja yang baru saja melihat adegan Romance antara dua sejoli yang sampai saat ini tak pernah bersatu merasa senang melihat itu semua. Berharap, mereka berdua segera menyatu untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.

Baekhyun yang tengah memegang kamera Slr nya sigap mengambil gambar mereka—Sehun dan Luhan—, diambilnya gambar beberapa kali disetiap sisinya, Baekhyun tengah berada dititik kebahagiaan saat ini, karna Sehun dan Luhan sedang bersama.

Baekhyun terkekeh sembari melihat hasil foto-fotonya itu, Baekhyun sempat kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Yahh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol?.

Baekhyun mendecak, Chanyeol menganggunya saat ini, pikirnya. Chanyeol yang melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah sebal, membuat Chanyeol bertanya.

''kau kenapa eoh?'' tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pada Chanyeol. seperti Sehun, Chanyeol tidak suka jika ia diabaikan, terlebih lagi dengan orang yang ia cintai. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun saat ini berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali menunduk sembari melihat foto yang baru saja diambilnya. Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendecak, ia meraih kamera Slr yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun, Baekhyun sontak terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja meraih kameranya dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo.

Dilihat, Chanyeol memberikan kamera itu pada Kyungsoo dan sekarang tengah membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun kembali, membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Chanyeol sekarang malah berpaling memandang yang lain, kini Chanyeol telah berada dihadapannya.

''kau siap Kyung?'' tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian dengan tatapan heran. Kyungsoo mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum mengarah Chanyeol. ''baiklah kita mulai'' ucap Chanyeol lagi, membuat Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti.

Pandangannya langsung bertemu pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya, dan Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun membelakakan matanya atas perlakuan Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol memang tak memberi lumatan, hei ayolah, Chanyeol masih waras, setidaknya ia tahu ini umum. Tak mungkin memberikan lebih pada Baekhyun. Cukup lama dengan posisi saat ini, dan perlahan Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya dan sekarang menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tampannya~

''k-kau'' ucap Baekhyun terbata

''bagaimana Kyung? Bagus tidak?'' Chanyeol tak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun ia malah bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

''sangat'' jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun memandang keduanya bergantian, kini Baekhyun mengerti maksut Chanyeol, ia sengaja menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memotret Chanyeol ketika mengecup Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendecak, kembali kesal, dia pergi dengan sebelumnya menghentakkan kaki kanannya kesal. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh jahil tak peduli.

.

.

Lay ikut terkekeh ketika melihat aksi kejahilan Chanyeol, suho menoleh padanya dan didapati Lay yang sedang seperti itu, menunjukkan dimple deep nya yang semakin manis. Suho ikut tersenyum tak lepas pandang dari Lay, lay yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan heran karna Suho yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

Lay memiringkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri mencoba memperhatikan Suho, tepat pikir Lay, Suho melamun. Lay mencari cara untuk menyadarkan Suho, karna kalau dipanggil saja Suho takkan sadar.

Lay mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya, ia langsung bergerak menghadap Suho lalu mencubit hidung Suho lumayan kencang, Suho mulai tersadar ia berteriak kesakitan karna cubitan Lay terhadap hidungnya yang belum telepas dari tangan Lay yang jahil itu.

Suho memukul-mukul pelan tangan Lay agar terlepas, tapi Lay malah semakin mengeratkan cubitannya pada hidung Suho. Lay tertawa senang melihat Suho, Suho melihat Lay yang tengah tertawa lepas, dia terdiam memperhatikan Lay,pikirnya tak salah memilih Lay sebagai kekasihnya, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Lay. Tawa lay terhenti karna Suho yang tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi melainkan terdiam.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Lay awalnya tampak heran tapi keheranannya terhenti saat Suho mulai tersenyum padanya. Lay pun ikut terseyum, Suho meraih tangan Lay dan mengenggamnya.

''kita, selamanya Lay'' ucap Suho dan membuat Lay semakin percaya bahwa Suho memang orang yang tepat untuknya.

.

.

.

Xiumin terdiam sembari mendengarkan lagu, karna tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karna Chen yang disampingnya tengah tertidur, mungkin Chen kurang tidur pikirnya.

Xiumin memandangi keindahan alam yang ada disekitarnya, karna ini pertama kalinya ia naik kapal dan menelusuri sebuah pulau untuk liburan. Dilihat dari kejauhan seperti sebuah tepian daratan dan ada sebuah papan tulisan berdiri disana, Xiumin menyipitkan matanya dengan mengerutkan keningnya mencoba membaca tulisan itu

''ffar rew well'' ucapnya ia sontak langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengulangi ucapannya kembali ''farewell?'' ia mengucap sambil melihat kembali tepian daratan itu. Kini semakin dekat, dan xiumin rasa itu benar, Farewell. Mereka hampir sampai.

Xiumin membangunkan Chen dan berkata bahwa kita semua sebentar lagi sampai. Chen yang masih setengah sadarpun bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap matanya. chen tersenyum pada Xiumin.

''dimana memang?'' tanya Chen. Xiumin menunjuk tepian itu, Chen tersenyum dan berkata pada Xiumin. ''beri tahu yang lain kita sebentar lagi sampai, suruh mereka bersiap-siap'' ucapnya. Xiumin mengangguk mengerti dan segera berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya

.

.

''hei ayo semua bersiap-siap, kita hampir sampai'' ucapnya, yang lain mendengar teriakan Xiumin segera bersiap-siap tak terkecuali Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi mendekap. Semua beranjak berdiri berjalan agar berkumpul, Suho menghitung terdapati hanya sepuluh orang.

''sepuluh?'' tanya Suho sendiri, berharap ada yang menanggapinya.

''hh Sehun, Luhan'' ucap Tao malas. Suho menepak dahinya, lupa.

''kemana mereka?'' tanya Suho polos. Semua menatap Suho dengan tatapan heran entah Suho polos apa memang benar-benar lupa.

''mereka sedang tertidur dalam dekapan dan itu sangat romantis'' jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibikin-bikin semanis mungkin.

Semua memandang Baekhyun intens, membuat Baekhyun kebingungan sendiri menatap meminta penjelasan.

''Chanyeol, sepertinya Baekhyun menginginkan itu'' ucap Kai datar. Chanyeol tercengang, namun kemudian Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya dan menatap mengarah pada Baekhyun sebelum berbicara pada Kai.

''ah kau benar, dia menginginkannya'' oh baekhyun sekarang mengerti maksud Kai dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendecak kesal karna sesungguhnya ia hanya memuji Sehun dan Luhan yang begitu romantis menurutnya. Baekhyun berjalan melewati mereka semua, ia agak menjauh menurutnya ini menyebalkan karna teman-temannya tengah menahan tawa menyaksikan ini semua.

.

.

.

Kapal pun menepi, pertanda sudah sampai pada tujuan. Kesan pertama menapakkan kaki disini pasti kagum, pulau ini indah. tanaman hijau, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran seadanya-pun nampak. Kesan hutan yang tak lepas tentunya, dengan pohon-pohon tumbuh besar yang kelihatan memang tak sengaja untuk ditebang, daun-daun lebat yang menambah kesan hutan yang semakin nampak dalam pandangan mata.

Mereka semua satu persatu turun dari kapal, semua sudah berkumpul dan yang terakhir turun adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka menatap HunHan, merasa ditatap kerutan dikening ternampak sempurna. Luhan angkat bicara namun tak jadi karna Sehun selangkah lebih maju untuk mengambil tindakan bertanya duluan.

''apa yang kalian lihat?'' tanya Sehun sedikit datar.

Semua menatap satu sama lain secara bergantian, terlihat dari tatapan itu mengarah pada Baekhyun untuk angkat bicara, karna Baekhyun yang paling tahu soal ini dan pintar bicara. Baekhyun mendengus,ia mengerti kode tatapan ini. sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara karna mengingat teman-temannya yang menyebalkan tadi saat dikapal. Namun karna ia mempunyai sifat kejahilan, ia pun angkat berbicara.

''bagaimana tidurnya pangeran? Apa sangat nyenyak memeluk tuan putrimu itu?'' ucap Baekhyun senyum jahil, dan menekan pada kalimat putri yang tentunya tertuju untuk Luhan~

Sehun dan Luhan merasa dipermalukan dengan Baekhyun, Luhan tertunduk malu, sedangkan Sehun memasang wajah dingin dan menatap ke arah lain, malu? Sehun juga malu sebenarnya namun tentu ia akan memasang tampang stay coolnya disaat-saat seperti ini.

''kenapa tak menjawab? Ah kurasa kau berniat untuk mengrahasiakan ini, tapi asal kalian tahu, kami semua mengetahui ini'' ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

Sehun menatap kembali semuanya dengan datar tentunya sebelum ia bicara ''biasa saja, tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Tak ada istimewanya sama sekali'' ucap Sehun terlihat santai, sambil berjalan berlalu melewati mereka semua. Oh, kenapa Sehun berbicara seperti itu? Tak tahukah dia? Disini ada pihak yang tersakiti, Luhan. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, menggedikkan bahu saling tidak mengerti, dan mengabaikan itu semua karna disini mereka semua tahu Sehun memang seperti itu susah dimengerti. Mereka semua berjalan menyusul Sehun, namun sebelum menyusul Sehun semuanya tentu sudah membayar kapal tersebut, berterimakasih, serta meminta pengarahan sedikit tentang tempat penginapan yang berada di pulau ini.

Luhan masih agak sedih, kesal campur aduk. Astaga, Oh Sehun kau— ah tapi seharusnya Luhan memang benar-benar harus menyadari bahwa sedari dulu memang tak ada sedikit hati Sehun terbuka untuknya, mungkin Sehun memang menyukai seorang yeoja dibanding dirinya, mungkin Sehun masih normal menyukai yeoja.

Merasa tertinggal dibelakang, ia langsung berlari kecil guna untuk menyusul mereka semua.

.

.

.

Sebuah seringai terbentuk diwajah seseorang dibalik pepohonan, terlihat tak hanya sendiri tapi bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang mungkin itu bagian dari komplotannya.

''mereka sudah datang'' ucapnya

''selamat datang, selamat memasuki area yang menyenangkan ini'' ucapnya lagi dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tampak sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat. Jika dilihat dari sisi, bangunan ini masih kuat walau hanya terbuat dari kayu, disisi kanan dan kiri serta depan halaman rumah tersebut semuanya terisi dengan pepohonan maupun tanaman.

Terlihat sepi memang, sangat sepi, dan bahkan mungkin saja dipulau ini tak satupun orang tinggal. Bagaimana dengan vila ini? dilihat juga sepi, namun tak tahu siapa tahu mendapati sosok orang didalamnya.

Masih dalam keheningan menatapi rumah kayu yang terlihat jelas didepan mata. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin mereka akan berpikir satu hal yang sama, Apakah benar ini tempat penginapan? Tempat macam apa ini sepi sekali?

Beberapa menit kemudian setelahnya semua berpikir masing-masing dengan seksama, mereka pun mengalih pandang pada Suho, dalam artian bahwa Suho yang harus lebih dulu masuk. Suho awalnya heran namun ia berpikir sejenak dan mengerti. Dia adalah seorang leader, dia melindungi semua disini, dia yang lebih pantas untuk melakukan sesuatu terlebih dulu dibanding yang lainnya, tekad tanggung jawab yang kuat, itu yang dimiliki Suho. suho pun sebenarnya tak berani, namun didalam lubuk hatinya seperti ada sebuah dukungan semangat dari teman-temannya, itulah yang membuat Suho untuk selalu memberanikan diri jika melakukan sesuatu terlebih dulu.

Suho berjalan mendekati rumah tersebut dengan sebelumnya ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang. Semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat ia berjalan diikuti yang lainnya dibelakangnya. Tepat, posisi Suho sekarang tengah menghadap pintu rumah itu. Dipegangnya gagang pintu itu dan dibuka secara pelan, yak pintu tersebut ternyata tak terkunci.

''pintu ini tak terkunci'' ucapnya menoleh pada teman-temannya dibelakang, secara tidak langsung Suho mengatakan Apa kita akan tetap masuk?. Namun semua mengerti maksutnya, ia menoleh lagi menghadap teman-temannya, didapati mereka mengangguk pada Suho, guna untuk meyakinkan.

Suho menghadap pintu lagi dan dengan sigap ia membuka pintu itu, lebar. Dilihat vila ini ternyata sangat luas, namun yah tampak sepi, hei tapi sepertinya disini bersih tak ada debu sedikitpun hanya saja penampilannya yang menyeramkan.

Tunggu,

Bersih? Itu berarti ada orang didalamnya, mungkin pelayan atau lebih tepat penjaga vila ini?

Mereka semua menatap satu sama lain heran, terkecuali Sehun. Adegan-adegan seperti ini sangat mengulur waktu pikirnya, akhirnya Sehun mengambil alih untuk berjalan lebih dulu kedalamnya. Ia melewati teman-temannya itu, seperti jalan tanpa beban—santai—.

Sehun telah memasuki rumah tersebut, lalu apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada. Sehun berbalik menghadap teman-temannya yang masih berdiam diri didepan sana—pintu—.

''hh, tak apa masuklah. Lihat, semua baik-baik saja kan'' ucap Sehun malas. Mungkin mereka semua terlalu parno akan hal seperti ini.

Mereka semua mulai memasuki rumah tersebut, benar kata Sehun semua terlihat aman-aman saja. Mereka menaiki tangga, Sehun berada dibelakang Luhan.

''Lu'' panggil Sehun, dan Luhan hanya bergumam. ''apa kau ingin ku bantu?'' tanya Sehun, karna kelihatannya Luhan agak keberatan karna beban tas dipunggungnya itu. Luhan tercengang mendengarnya, namun segera ia kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

''terimakasih, tapi kurasa tidak'' jawab Luhan, Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan lagi keatas.

.

.

.

.

Suho kembali ke ruang tengah atas, bersama Kai. Suho dan Kai baru saja mengisi ruangan seisi rumah ini dan mereka mengatakan ini benar-benar sepi.

''tapi aku yakin ada orang didalam sini'' ucap Kris. Semua mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kris, tentu saja, mana mungkin ada rumah sepi tak berpenghuni tapi selalu bersih? Pasti ada, hanya saja mungkin sang penjaga tengah pergi.

''dan disini ada tujuh kamar'' ucap Kai. Rumah yang lumayan besar ini ternyata hanya memiliki sedikit kamar.

''baiklah, yang jelas aku selalu bersama pasanganku'' ucap Chanyeol, semua kembali mengangguk, dan semua mulai beranjak untuk mencari kamar terkecuali Luhan, Luhan masih terduduk disofa melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ia merasa tak nyaman sebenarnya disini, namun apa boleh buat? Jika ia tak ikut itu berarti Luhan merasa dirinya tak solid, karna mereka ini adalah satu.

Sebenarnya Luhan diam disini karna ia ingin melihat teman-temannya memasuki kamar sebelah mana, terutama Sehun, ia tak mungkin jika harus sekamar dengan Sehun, karna Luhan pikir Sehun juga pasti tak ingin sekamar dengannya belum lagi mengingat bahwa Luhan tak memiliki hubungan kekasih dengan Sehun.

Luhan melihat Sehun memasuki kamar dengan pintu berwarna putih, hanya satu yang tersisa pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu. Luhan segera berdiri dan menghampiri pintu kamar itu. Ia membuka dengan perlahan dengan kepala yang lebih dulu masuk, guna untuk melihat-lihat keadaan didalam, dan ya sama seperti diluar, bersih dan rapih.

Merasa aman, Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh tasnya dilantai, ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuk, tubuhnya kini sangat lelah karna perjalanan cukup lama dan belum lagi tas punggung yang berat menambah bebannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam sedang berpikir, ia menatap pintu kamarnya yang tak kunjung terbuka. Ia menunggu Luhan masuk kedalam, tapi mana? Sedari tadi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu akan terbuka, apa Luhan tidur dengan yang lain? Ah tidak mungkin, atau Luhan tidur dikamar yang lain? Bukankah disini ada tujuh kamar? Yeah mungkin Luhan tidur dikamar itu.

Sehun berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya, berniat untuk keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya, yang dilihat hanya kolam renang dengan pepohonan yang mungkin sejuk, Luhan tersenyum ternyata benar tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tiba tiba saja, senyum Luhan menghilang, ia membulatkan matanya. ia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Luhan melihat sosok seseorang memakai pakaian gelap dengan kapak ditangan kanannya yang terdapat cairan merah, mungkin itu darah. Luhan berjalan mundur sembari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, katakan ini hanya halusinasi saja, namun halusinasi itu berkebalikkan menjadi kenyataan.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya, Luhan serasa tidak bisa bergerak untuk membuka pintu, justru ia semakin bertambah takut. Rasa takut Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi ketika sosok seseorang berbaju gelap yang berada jauh diluar sana, kini melihatnya, melihat Luhan, Luhan terbelakak ketakutan. Segera Luhan berbalik dan berlari ke pintu untuk keluar kamar.

Bughh—

Luhan merasa menabrak sesuatu ketika ia ingin keluar,

''lepaskan, lepaskan aku'' seru Luhan, karna ia yakin sosok yang tengah mendekapnya adalah orang, entah siapa itu Luhan tak tahu.

''kumohon lepas—'' ucap Luhan bergetar ketakutan, Luhan sangat takut ketika sosok yang tengah mendekapnya bukannya melepaskannya saat Luhan memohon, malah mendekap Luhan semakin erat.

''ini aku Lu, Sehun'' ucap sosok itu yang ternyata Sehun. Sehun khawatir pada Luhan yang sangat terlihat ketakutan. Luhan mendengarnya, ia sangat bersyukur jika ini benar Sehun. Ia mendongak untuk memastikan, benar, ini memang Sehun.

Luhan akhirnya menitikkan liquid yang sedari tadi mengumpul dipelupuk matanya yang kini telah jatuh dipipi mulusnya. Sehun segera menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

''apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, dan Sehun membawa kepala Luhan kedadanya, didalam pelukkannya.

''a-aku takut Sehun'' ucap Luhan lirih, Sehun menghela napasnya pelan dan mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

''jangan takut, ada aku Lu. Tidurlah bersamaku'' ucap Sehun, dan Luhan mengangguk pelan dipelukkan Sehun namun Sehun masih bisa merasakan anggukan itu.

.

.

.

.

''HUAAAAAAAAAA''

Terdengar suara teriakkan dari dapur, dapat dipastikan dengan jelas yang berteriak itu adalah Tao. Mereka yang mendengar teriakkan ini, segera berlari menuju dapur, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

.

''kau kenapa?'' ucap Chen pada Tao, namun tak dijawab oleh Tao.

''k-kau siapa?'' ucap Tao sambil menunjuk orang yang berada didepannya namun berjarak jauh dengannya. Semua yang berada disitu, mengikuti arah telunjuk Tao. Mereka semua terkejut dengan sosok orang menggunakan pakaian gelap itu.

Luhan sangat-sangat ketakutan melihat sosok itu lagi, Sehun yang berada disamping Luhan segera menggenggam tangan Luhan kuat. Sehun mulai mengerti Luhan ketakutan seperti ini karna sosok orang itu mungkin, sosok orang berpakaian gelap.

''kau siapa?!'' seru Kai

Sosok itu tersenyum, membuat sekitar menjadi was-was. Karna ini aneh.

''jangan takut, aku penjaga di vila ini. aku Hoya'' ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

T to the B to the C

.

..

..

.

Yeah update lama yeahhh~ mian mian mian mian mian u.u

Bukan karna yang ngereview dikit, ya tapi kalo mau ngelakuin sesuatu itutuh harus sesuai dengan mood #eaa . belom lagi karna dep lagi ga dapet feelnya hunhan, mereka bikin galao asdfghjkl-_- dan dep disini juga ga bisa ninggalin urusan duniawi.

Maaf juga ini basi,gaje,nyebelin atau apa kek teserah. Terus maaf juga gara-gara update lama jadi pada males baca, kalo udah males yaudah gausah dibaca? Itu lebih baik.

Yuk nih balesan reviewnya:

**BabyHimmie:** suka gak ya? Kayanya Sehun sukanya sama dep deh kkk~^^

**Titan18 :** gomawo, already^^

**cupcupcuphie12:** ThorDep? Siapa itu? Aku ga kenal, aku dep bukan thordep cuphie. Pisah? Hmm pisah gak ya.. mati? Mati gak ya? Itu masih jadi tanda tanya dalam otak dep sendiri. Makhluk lain ya? Iya, makhluk lainnya cuphie kan? ._.v oke gomawo^^

**xiaolaxoxo:** mian dep gabisa update kilat okeysip^^

**Meriska-Lim:** sama saya juga kepo, mian dep update lama. Kalo udah males baca, engga papa kok riska, aku juga kadang gitu^^ kelamaan update jadi males baca hehe

**junia angel:** wait always ya kalo gitu mah:3

**rainrhainyrianarhianie:** ini udah ada apa belum?._. iya horor, kalo mati.. itu belum tau eon^^

**Oh SeHan:** iya sama saya juga penasaran, wait always*nahloh

**guess who:** iyaaa ini dep udah lanjutin kok^^

**xiaolu odult:** sip^^

Thankyou yang udah review, silahkan review, semakin banyak review semakin cepet update. Thankyou yang udah baca, follow, favs, silent readers juga. Deep bow^^ sorry for typo.

_**.**_

_**let's be friends (adevimln)**_

_**.**_

So, Mind to review?


End file.
